spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Partyboiz
"''COFFEE AND CHILL--''" -A common phrase that Partyboiz' say when threatened Partyboiz are a common species of spinnyboi, that live exclusively in urban areas. They are a close relative of the Birthday Boiz. Appearance Partyboi appear as lavender and cyan boiz with a violet splotch pattern on their body. They have pink eyes, and always wear one of the pastel rainbow armor set from the Spring Bundle. Commonly, they wear pastel rainbow armor or pastel rainbow tail armor, however they have been spotted wearing other armor. However, only one of them wears a pastel rainbow helmet, and that was the first partyboi ever. The other Partyboiz instead wear cyan head flowers. Behavior Partyboiz, despite the fact their catchphrase is "coffee and chill," seemingly lack chill. As the name implies, they are total party animals. Common activities of theirs include running around in circles screaming, blasting dubstep music at full volume, and shouting the lyrics to Don't Stop Me Now over and over again. Do to their complete lack of actual defenses, when in a threatening situation, they attempt to make "peace" with the enemy, by shouting "COFFEE AND CHILL!" This always fails. Sometimes, they also ask people who are currently being extremely edgy to "coffee and chill" as well. Diet They, do to being related to Plushyboiz, eat jellybeans instead of beans. However, they often feed upon junk food and the scraps of jammers, as well as coffee whenever they get their paws on it. Habitat They only live in urban areas, so they mostly live in Jamaa Township, the Sol Arcade, Alpha Headquarters, the cellars of jammer's, and what they're most well-known for, at jammer-made parties. History On the day Club Geoz was destroyed, one of the jammers inside was sipping some coffee, loaded to the brim with whipped cream. They didn't get to finish that coffee before Club Geoz was destroyed, and during the evacuation dropped the mug of coffee and ran. However, that coffee ended up absorbing a large amount of the energy from the lines of power, which is why they vanished at the end of October. A few days after the destruction of Club Geoz, a plushyboi, whom was attracted to the scent of the sugary coffee, dug into the wreckage and lapped up the coffee. The next day, the plushyboi went from incredibly chill to incredibly ill, and was sent to the hospital. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with it at the time, though they thought it had to do with it's sudden spike in blood sugar level. To confirm what it exactly had, they kept it at the hospital. The next day, however, the plushyboi had became the first ever partyboi. For a few days scientists took the partyboi in for testing, in which they let it breed with several spinnyboiz and released the pups into the wild. The original partyboi was then returned to it's owner, and it's still alive to this day. Trivia *They are the species with second-to-most hybrids, do to their flashy colors and energy, with the species that has the most hybrids being the Petunaboi. Category:Fan-made Category:Common species Category:Don't eat beans